In general, a physical method has been used to remove soot and clinker produced in combustion apparatus. To reduce air-polluting material, exhaust gas produced from the combustion apparatus was post-treated.
In addition, a mechanical system was used to improve heat efficiency.
However, the conventional methods have many problems because of the operation condition of the combustion apparatus or fuel properties.
In particular, for combustion apparatus using fossil fuel, transient fuel and biomass, slurries such as solid materials are formed therein resulting in an increased consumption of fuel and decreased combustion efficiency.